songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game - Edition 12
|Row 8 title = Winning Country|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Winning Song|Row 9 info = "Zombie" by The Cranberries|Row 10 title = Winning Player|Row 10 info = Žarko Stanić|Row 5 info = |Row 6 info = |Row 4 info = None|Row 1 info = Grand Opera Wilhelm Tell, Bern, Switzerland}} The 12th edition of Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game was organised in Grand Opera Wilhelm Tell in Bern, Switzerland, following the country's victory in 11th edition of the contest in Belgrade with the song "Lvgvs" by Eluveitie. All the shows were hosted by two presenters - Anna Murphy (a vocalist of Eluveitie) and Bastian Baker, a representant of Switzerland in 8th edition of ESCFCG. Format Just like in two previous editions, in 12th edition, the show consisted of two Semi-finals, Second Chance and the Grand Final. Countries that participated, just like before, could come from both geographical and historical Europe, with only one special guest(in this edition - USA). Same voting system; each country had a set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12 to give. The songs chosen could be original, found and selected by players themselves, as well as the ones, which previously had taken part in Eurovision Song Contest. The running order random, after a randomization personally held by a creator of the contest. Qualifiers Change Due to a decreased number of participants in the 12th edition, the majority of contestants decided via poll on the Facebook group concerning all the information about the contest(ESCFCG - Information and Organization), that the number of qualifiers per one Semi-final should be changed from 15 to 13 songs. Two songs that scored 14th and 15th place would get through to the Second Chance and there fight for their qualification for the Grand Final, where a total number of songs would no longer be 32, but 28. Returning Artists 7 artists returned after having previously participated in the contest. Of Monsters And Men won 2nd edition with their song "Little Talks". Sergey Lazarev, representing Russia, also participated in 3rd edition of the contest, with his song "You Are The Only One", but also later on, in 4th one, with "7 Cifr" and the last one in duet with Dima Bilan, singing "Prosti Menya", failing to qualify. Shawn Mendes represented Canada in 6th edition of the game with the song "Life Of The Party". Rita Ora represented Albania before, in 9th edition with "Your Song". Delta Goodrem, Exit Eden and Marina City all represented their countries in 10th edition with songs "The River", "Impossible", "I Can't Love You". Results Semi-final 1 Twenty two countries participated in the first semi-final. Fifteen highlighted qualified for the Grand Final and next two, for Second Chance. Semi-final 2 Twenty two countries participated in the second semi-final. Fifteen highlighted qualified for the Grand Final and next two, for Second Chance. Second Chance Two highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. The Grand Final 28 countries participated in the final, with all 44 participating countries eligible to vote. Category:ESCFCG Editions